


Five

by Thette



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, implied possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans and Time Lords are very genetically different, right? They can't possibly breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before Fear Her. Title is a reference to the beach conversation in Doomsday, where Rose says there's five of them, and the Doctor looks like he believes Rose is pregnant.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/743.html) April 29th, 2008.

"Doctor," Rose said over her toast and tea, "humans and Time Lords are very genetically different, aren't they? Different enough that they can't have children?"  
  
He smiled his quicksilver smile. "Sure thing!" "Impossible, right?" he said, searching her face with a bit of worry in his voice and a thoughtful expression. He frowned, his moods changing like lightning. "Why?"  
  
"It's just that I'm late."  
  
"I thought you human women had, you know, hormoney stuff," he said and waved his hands, pretending to be scientific.  
  
"Did you see me picking up any prescriptions lately? The pills I tried didn't really agree with me. I just thought..." she said, just as he said "I thought you..." They laughed, and he told her to go on.  
  
"I just thought, when you didn't say anything, that we can't breed. Different species and stuff."  
  
"I know. Nah, it shouldn't happen. Couldn't happen. Probably just a temporal disturbance in your ovaries." He looked at her mischievously from under his brown hair.  
  
"Doctor!" she choked, laughing at the thought.  
  
"Anyway, I know just the thing to cheer you, and your ovaries, up. The Olympics! Original version first, and then we'll go right on to the London games."


End file.
